The Red Prince
by TronaRi05
Summary: (This story is slightly OC centered do not read if you do not like) A circus that holds a deep meaning for both boys, but in a different way. Despite Ciel's family still intact, he wants to figure out who attempted the assassination. With Angela and Baron Barnett dead their son enters the scene, but could it interfere with Ciel's plans?


Ciel stretched, not exactly eager for the day of December 14th but also not dreading it either. The curtains were drawn back, revealing the large garden that was littered with dying trees from the gardener's recent attempt to tend to the primed garden. The butler, Sebastian, emerged from the dimness of the cloudy day with a slight grin on his face. He walked over, no cart at his side-which was quite strange for him being Ciel's butler or not. Ciel glanced away from the dying morning garden towards his butler. Sebastian had a rare smile, but it still didn't reveal much about what was planned for the day and it made Ciel very nervous.

"Mistress and Master Phantomhive are waiting for you downstairs, young master," Sebastian said, holding out his hand, "Would you like to get ready?"

"I wouldn't have a choice would I?" Ciel asked, tottering out of bed with his eyes still hazy from sleep. "Sebastian, what do we have planned for today."

"Well, winter vacation has just started, but I believe Mistress Phantomhive would want to leave and visit some relatives," Sebastian shrugged, "I believe there are going to be some guests over for your birthday. Fifteen is quite the number."

"That is what you said last year about fourteen," Ciel pointed out as Sebastian began to dress his master. "So, which would it be?"

"I believe each year is different and more special than the last because of the memories you would collect from it," Sebastian said, straightening up with a slight grin. "Oh, a letter from the queen."

"Ah, her royal pain in the butt," Ciel mumbled, sliding the seal open. He scanned the paper, his eyes slowly narrowing and then widening in surprise at the conclusion of the letter, "...Sebastian."

"My lord?" Sebastian glanced up as he began slipping on Ciel's shoes. Ciel closed his eyes, a pained smile on his young face, "A royal pain indeed."

Sebastian watched Ciel intently, unsure of what to say. Ciel breathed deeply, sighing, "...Madam Red and her husband...They've passed away."

Sebastian's eyes flickered, but his face remained the same. He watched Ciel, the boy who had contracted a demon, bow his head in pain as he scrunched up the neatly written letter. Sebastian cleared his throat, "How did it happen?"

"Their house was burned to the ground. The boy...Cassius, my cousin...he's nowhere to be found," Ciel mumbled. He looked straight at Sebastian, "Sebastian, you don't think that ci-"

"It is certainly the strongest possibility, but one we will have to rule out. The key in situations like these is hope, isn't that correct?" Sebastian said, "Perhaps he escaped."

"But I don't want him to live what I had to!" Ciel shouted, throwing the paper at Sebastian's face, clutching his covers tightly until his knuckles whitened. He reached to his side, "I...don't want him to be branded. I only met him once, but he reminded me so much of myself. Sebastian, what do you think would have happened if my parents died and I didn't have a home to return to?"

"A much darker path," Sebastian said, his voice quiet as he watched the boy's tears surface. "But young master, you have to think of the possibilities. He must have escaped if they have not found his body in the fire."

"And he could have been taken," Ciel stood up, "Do you remember why I called for you, demon?"

"Just like it was yesterday," Sebastian bowed onto one knee. "You wanted revenge on that circus. The one you were imprisoned in."

"Not only that," Ciel said, his voice bitter, "I want a better place. Before I have to go."

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian took his Ciel's hand and landed a light peck, only to be swatted away.

"Do not tell my mother and father about Madam Red," Ciel commanded, "At least not until later. After my birthday."

"Is the young master being selfish?" Sebastian smirked.

"Only for this one more time. My last birthday," Ciel said. "In the new year, I swear on my life to finish what I have started. Ciel Phantomhive will die at the young age of fifteen."

* * *

It was dark, down in the musty dungeon. The children that were housed there had gone insane or were deathly sick. Some were starving so much that they had curled in some of the darkest corners, hoping the aching in their stomachs would disappear, but to no avail. There one child in particular who sat nearest to the bars of light, the only one who was still sane and still craved for the light. His reddish brown hair grew past his shoulders in slight waves, his eyes were hidden behind his thick bangs and his scars were missing for his purpose was not the same as the other children. He was not an experiment, he was a performer.

"Prince, it's time for you to come up," came the guards voice.

The other children turned to the lone one in the back of their large cell, watching as he rose and listening to the shackles around his ankles shift and move. When they caught glimeses of his eyes they would shudder at his ruby red eyes that shone with a cold sheen. He half limped over to the door of the jail cell, the shackles imobiling him from venturing out of the straight line. He walked up to the door and got on the tips of his toes, whispering, "May the devils haunt your wretched souls."

The door swung open and the guard unlocked the boy's shackles. He dragged his right leg with him to the fitting tent, where he was cleaned and dressed in a nice tail coat. His hair was parted to the side so it would hide his slightly blackened right eye. His beautiful hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, that matched the rest of his outfit quite well. He was given a cane with a red ruby atop it, as well a red mask that covered his left eye to keep his identity a secret.

He sat atop a chair, swinging his cane around. He had given up freedom many months before (yes, months). According to the recent gossip, a large manor, which housed a doctor and a her husband had recently burned down and their rumor child was still nowhere to be found. The news hadn't shook him up as much as it should have, but he could only assume that it would have if he was not in the circus. He had seen many deaths, much more than one should for his age but it was inevitable if he was to become who he would be later on in this story.

"Prince, it is time for you to enter," called one of the other performers.

Prince, as we will currently call him, got atop the riser and took a deep breath as he was pulled up. He hated the different antics that had to be put on each show for "each show is unique" and it keeps the crowds flooding back each time they revisit a spot, as foolish as it may seem. He zoned out and almost for that he was at the top and when he burst through the flames, he had to be ready to tell the people to stop, or he'd be dosed in water and that was not part of the show.

Prince threw a wad of paper at one of the people and they both stopped pulling, holding the rope into place with their near inhuman strength. Prince watched as the water mercilessly put out the flames, wettening the plastic that covered over him. With another hoist, Prince broke through the "flooring" and set the wooden stage back in it's place as the people on charge of the fog began their work, filling the stage and the tent until it was nearly hard to see.

"What's so mystifying about fire?" the boy started, his voice echoing in the anxiety and intensity of the aftermath of the opening act. "I believe the darkness is much more...appealing, is it not? Welcome, one and all to today's...special presentation. Just for you all tonight, I present to you the Nightmare Before Christmas."

The fog cleared with a sudden flourish and the spotlight landed on the lone, red boy. He spun his cane as he waltzed onto the podium, "I am your humble host, yet again. The Red Prince, but tonight I suppose...I will be known as the Blood Prince."

There were screams of approvals from the stands, mainly from the more enthusiastic women.

After Prince threw a few more scary tricks out into the open, he was backstage again, happy and resting and trying to save up some food for the hungry kids in the dungeons.

"Prince, there's a fan here to see you," came the tight-rope walker's voice.

"Right," Prince stood up and walked out of his tent, only to be faced with a boy who was slightly older than him with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, though one was covered by an eyepatch.

"Cassius," the boy said, "is that you?"

"Who...who are you?" Prince asked, realizing that his mask was off.

"I wanted to bring you back," the boy said. "I'm Ciel, do you remember? Your cousin?"

"...Sorry Ciel, but I can't just yet. As much as I'm sure you'd hate to hear this," Cassius turned around, his red eyes glinting dangerously in the moon light, "I have a fair other number of plans before I leave this place."


End file.
